Appropriation Team
Category:Moblin Maze Mongers :Note: I did not take notes on every facet on the maze. In particular, names may be a little off, and I've made a few assumptions about aggro. Please see the talk page for more info. :This Maze requires the creator to use Maze Voucher 06 Unlike the other mazes, this maze is all about avoiding combat. The monsters inside the maze are exceptionally powerful, and all have True Sight. Upon entering the maze, you will be near a moblin, Filchaflik, who will give you three items: Eau de Moblin, Satchet of Wood, and Satchet of Bugs. You must use these items, along with your wits, to escape detection, grab treasure, and escape. Be warned, every treasure you find will slow you down, and quickening and flee cannot be used while thus burdened! Throughout the maze, you will find several forcers. When destroyed, these contain extra disguises, which is very handy. In addition, there are many glowing spots that are not contained within forcers. These will contain small treasures, such as beastcoins, or tools, such as pickaxes and living keys. Lastly, there are two types of chests. There's the Irksome Chest, which requires a thief who has picked up the Living Key temporary item to open, as well as '(Chest name here), which can be opened by anyone and contains treasure. Once you feel you've gotten enough treasure, head back to Filchaflik and hand over the loot. Get three or more to win! The Enemy Treasure Gobbler: A flan that wanders around the rooms aimlessly, but is easily fooled by disguises Maze Keeper: A doll that wanders back and forth along a a small path. Easily passed by going behind it's back. Terrormonger: A wyvern that patrols a small section of the main corridor. Only appears to be one in the maze... and disguises are useless! Goblin Digger: A goblin. Not much is know, though he was accompanying the Terrormonger when seen. * All enemies are sight aggro. Your Tools Eau de Moblin: Makes all nearby enemies "Rest", so they do not aggro. Sachet of Bugs: Your most useful tool! Turns you into a chigoe, allowing you to move undetected. Doesn't last long however. This can be used to cause both the doll & the flan to lose aggro if used. Very useful if used after having aggro, or need to quickly move from one spot to another. This costume also lets you keep whatever your current speed is. Whether that is fast or slow. Satchet of Wood: Anyone who's played Metal Gear will be familiar with this: Turns you into a box. Of limited usefullness, as you cannot move, and the gobblers patrol such a small area that they likely won't leave you general area, and the terrormonger is not fooled at all by it. This is used to full the goblin. Very useful if used after he has aggro on you. *Each costume disguise, as well as the Eau de Moblin last for 30 seconds. Pickaxe: Used to mine up treasure from mining points. There will be two mining points and two pickaxes throughout the maze. Living Key: Used to open up the Irksome Chest. Useless if you are not a thief. Objects Throughout the maze there are "Idols". These cannot be targeted. Every so often, their eyes will glow and they'll send out a mist, affecting anyone nearby. If their eyes glow blue, they will give a Quickening effect to anyone nearby, though it's impossible to get a quickening effect in any way if carrying treasure. If their eyes glow red, they will inflict a debilitating status effect, such as poison or amnesia. Finally if their eyes glow grey, they will send out a gust of wind, pushing anyone to the side. This can be annoying or helpful, depending on if it's in front of you or behind you. There's also the curious "Lamp of Compassion". When checked, it states "The path from the Well of Humility to the Ladder of Liberty is open for the next thirty seconds!". This perhaps may lead to another area? Lastly, there's chests. There's two types, an Irksome Chest, which requires a Thief to use the Living Key temporary item, and a ((Forgot the name)), which can be opened normally. **Notes One way to speed this up is to make use of the satchel of bugs. If you know you have several of them lying around, then rather than waiting for the doll and flan combo to allow you to move, use one to quickly go by. And then either pick one up on the other side or pick another up from the goblin. Treasure Beastcoin Chronos Tooth Copper Ore Fresh Orc Liver Giant Frozen Head Goblin Grease Silver Ore Rewards Maze Rune 54 Raptor Skin